


The Fire In You

by NewVega



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewVega/pseuds/NewVega
Summary: Written for a prompt on our writers discord:"Write about an adult figure from your oc's childhood that helped shape them into what they are today."Thankyou so much for this prompt Vera! I'm not 100% happy with how this came out but it definitely challenged me in a good way to have to think about what Rook was like as a kid!





	The Fire In You

“Now hold...that's it Billie. Now as you breathe out, let her fly.”  
Billie Rook let the arrow slip from between her fingers. In a split-second it struck the target just right of centre. She sighed to herself, disappointed, and she to her Aunt for the verdict.  
“That was good Bill, real good. You keep practising and pretty soon you'll be hittin' bullseye.”   
The older woman smiled fondly at her teenage niece, hoping to keep her encouraged through her training.  
“Will I be as good as you one day?”  
“Sure you will, hon, you'll be better. Now lets keep moving.” 

 

The light of the campfire was enchanting to Billie. Watching the flames lick around the bundles of sticks and leaves she had collected relaxed her to her core. Her Aunt sat opposite, humming while she worked.  
“Aunt Heather? Whatcha makin'?”   
“Lures, hon. We're going fishing when the sun rises.”  
Billie smiled to herself, she loved her weekends with her Aunt spent out in the wilds.   
Heather led a more simple life than her parents - alone in the cabin she built herself, living off the land – it did her just fine.  
She was determined that her niece would have the skills she needed to be able to survive like she did and she knew Billie preferred to be out here in the forests of the Whitetail Mountains than cooped up in her home. They sat for a while, far away from the roads and the towns not a sound could be heard besides the crackle of the burning wood and the occasional cricket.

“How's school goin'?”   
Billie fiddled with the zip on her jacket. “It's ok. I mean I like it, I do good in class but – I just don't see the point you know.” Her Aunt hummed in agreement.  
“Like we get told we gotta know what we wanna do for our 'careers' – like for the rest of my life I'm gonna have to go work for some company that earns a whole bunch of money and gives me squat. And the worst part will be knowin' that I'm just helping them make the world worse!”   
Heather chuckled, her niece had a habit of getting riled up about things that most folks didn't care about until they were in their 20's.  
“You sound like me, kid.”   
Billie was quiet now, thinking about school and her future made her feel like the forest was closing in on her. She just wanted to be free.  
“I don't get it. I wanna do something that helps, you know?”   
Heather laid down her tools and pushed her self up from the log where she had been perched. Billie's eyes followed her walking around to her side of the fire. She knelt down in front of the girl, the fire casting a bright light around the edges of her, leaving her face in darkness.   
“Hon, you can do whatever you wanna do. You wanna help people? There's charity work you can do....or join the Sheriff's Department maybe and keep folks out here safe. Or, if you wanna help the land, you can get into farming, or botany, or....or protesting those assholes who wreck our forests!” She smiled wide at her niece seeing the light returning to her eyes.  
“There's so much you can do, hon. You're in charge of your life, your destiny. Don't ever think you're tied to anything or that you gotta uphold things just cause that's _the way things are._ Go out into the world, with that fire that's inside of you and you be the boss of it.”

____  
Many years later, when Billie was grown and hardened from life, she would come back to this spot with the love of her life. She would pause, feeling the soft breeze on her face.  
“Something on your mind, Rook?”   
Billie looked up at Jacob and smiled so wide, reaching her hands out to bring him close to her.  
“This clearing here is where my Auntie Heather and I used to camp on a weekend when I was a kid.”  
He put his hands up to the sides of her face and stroked a scarred thumb across her jaw  
“This your Aunt who taught you to fish and stuff?”  
“Yeah, everything in my life I ever learnt that was worth anything – I owe it to her. This clearing here....this is where I became _me."_


End file.
